Marisa stole raymoo special thing
by saxytime
Summary: Marisa attempts to make sweet love to Reimu and yukari records for teh lulz.


Marisa stole raymoo special thing

It was a warm awesome day and as usual reimu was lying on the haxxorei shrine roof. As usual Marisa came to visit because after all, alice was an annoying bitch. She wouldnt give marisa pussy if she begged. Yes, marisa wanted to fulfil her fantasies. "Hey, Da ze! come down Reimu!" As usual reimu stared at marisa as if she was pissing on her donation box (which unfortunately for Reimu had happened in the past). "piss off Marisa!"  
>Marisa simply smiled and flew up to Reimu. "Man Reimu, you sure can be hard to please... I have a gift for you, but if you don`t want it..."<br>Reimu perked up and smiled. "A donation? I always thought you were a useless blonde bimbo, Thankyou Marisa!"  
>"No Reimu, it is Sake... For christmas" Reimu looked even happier. "Fuck yes! Give it to me!" Marisa happily handed it over.<br>No sooner had Reimu snatched it from Marisa`s hands, she literally fell off the roof and ran in to the shrine unharmed. It wasnt long before reimu was drunk off her lazy ass. She literally gulped down half a bottle within a few seconds.  
>Marisa casually walked in the shrine with her usual cheeky, boyish grin. "Hows it taste?" asked marisa. "This is some wierd shit...<br>I mean, it tastes like something extra was added." Reimu slowly drifted in to a deep sleep.  
>The last think she heard was "I have another suprise for you...lets go out with a bang da ze!"<p>

Reimu awoke to find herself held in place by an invisible force in a secluded part of the forest. She was lay on a very sharp, long flat stone.  
>What was even stranger, Reimu had lost her abilities. She was now a normal shrine maiden, no longer a youkai hunter. Marisa was lying on the grass next to her reading a book.<br>"Hey, you woke up!" Shouted Marisa. "What the hell are you up to now, Marisa...Where is my Sake..." Marisa leaned over Reimu who could hardly stay awake.  
>"See, Reimu...I drugged you with one of my potions, I had to work on it forever! I knew you wouldnt check if the Sake was open... Why? Well reimu, to have my way with you."<br>Reimu chuckled, She was clearly dreaming. "Oh man Marisa, I must be drunk off my ass. Your going to rape me? Heheh."  
>Reimu then noticed someone in the distance leaning against a tree. Shit...It was Yukari. Reimu suddenly felt very uncomfortable.<br>Yukari had a strange contraption in her hand, not unlike a camera. "You see reimu...Yukari saved my ass a while back, and I owed her. I wont go in to the story but I pretty much owe her my life. Yukari really gets off on you reimu. Heck, you probably already knew right? She wants me to rape you. With this...silver treasure here That yukari found on the "other side" she can record anything. Seems she wants to treasure the moment...And I aint complaining. It gets lonely Where I live Reimu. Unfortunately being human I get my...Urges. we may as well get it over with. Remember when you always used to call me a lesbian and I would get angry? Truth is reimu,  
>I liked you, but I know you like guys. I was not blessed with a dick, but I know I can make you , I`m already creaming my pants just thinking about it!"<br>Reimu was blushing, almost crying as Marisa had already removed most of her clothing. She now felt wide awake, almost scared. Reimu still had her panties and bra concealing her body.  
>"start the tape Yukari!" "Already started, hehe!" Declared Yukari.<p>

It all seemed to happen in a flash, Reimu`s clothes were off. scarily enough, REimu realised that marisa had tore her clothes off with scissors!  
>As soon as they were off, Marisa poured Sake all over reimu`s body. The sake was warm, it felt soft and sensual. "I wouldnt even give a damn about you screwing me...Except that Bitch yukari Is probably jacking off to this shit! Marisa, Why the fuck do you still have your clothes on! You call yourself a damn rapist, not to mention im enjoying it, bitch! Massage my tits! I may as well make the most of it!" Marisa looked suprised. "So you...Do like me?" "No you Ditzy dumbass! I...Just want to enjoy this moment, otherwise...Yukari wins!" It was true, yukari was hoping for blood and tears. Reimu was not going to let that happen. And secretly reimu did have feelings for marisa. She had teased Marisa for a long time. Reimu was almost enjoying herself, except for a certain perverted old hag recording them.<br>Marisa tasted the sweet taste of victory, also known as nipples. Oh, how soft and young they felt on marisa`s tounge. Sake added to the flavour.  
>"Shit...ungh, this feels damn good, where did you learn?" asked Reimu. "Yukari, alice, patchouli, I go around a lot. Alice is way too tsundere, she wouldnt let me do her for the longest time. She knows I want it Reimu, she freaking knows!" "Marisa, you playa." Yukari was happy with the result, over three hours of footage. Reimu could have easily escaped but Marisa had talent.<br>"Yukari...If you fucking show that to ANYONE other than your whore eyes, I will be the one raping YOU with DANMAKU!" "Understood you sexy shrine maiden, you!" replied Yukari. "You were lucky I was drunk Marisa. Then I would have been the one pounding YOU!" "Aww come on reimu, I know you love it when I`m on top, da ze!"


End file.
